1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with an airflow guide therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation. The heat generated by the CPUs becomes greater as the speed of the CPUs becomes faster. However, the heat can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic devices. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal temperature of the CPUs and other electronic devices in the computers. One solution for lowering heat of the CPU is by mounting a heat sink thereon. In order to dissipate the heat more efficiently, a cooling fan is usually mounted in a chassis of the computer.
When the temperature in the chassis is higher, the fan speed becomes greater and more noise is generated accordingly. Thus, an airflow guide is provided for assisting the heat sink to dissipate heat without increasing noise. The airflow guide is usually mounted in the chassis of the computer by screws. It is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the airflow guide .
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a computer enclosure, that has an airflow guide conveniently mounted therein.